LOVELESS
by Zoranthi
Summary: "LOVELESS is not worthless!" Needless to say both Brooke and everyone else in Midgar learned to never insult LOVELESS while Genesis was within earshot. AU


**LOVELESS**

"_Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades._"

* * *

><p>"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh—"<p>

"Genesis, what is LOVELESS even about?" A young girl about 16 years old asked annoyed. Both she and the man, Genesis, were sitting on a fountain near the Shinra building; it wasn't a particularly pretty fountain either. There weren't many people out despite the fact that it was only two in the afternoon. The girl ran a pale hand through blonde hair and she sighed when Genesis threw her a seething look.

"…LOVELESS is about three men who travel to find the 'Gift of the Goddess'. However one of the men fell in love and forsake is promise to find the gift and began to live out his life with the woman he loved. Although the world continued to at war with itself, the man who fell in love and one of his old companions crossed paths once more. The lone man felt betrayed by the other who in his selfishness had left them and cast the world astray causing it to fall to destruction. The lone man knew that by killing his friend he would save the world and in one final battle the man who'd fallen in love found himself unable to kill his old friend and in turn was killed himself. And that's where it ends, is it so hard to understand, Brooke." Genesis finished his monologue and answered Brooke's question although she was left even more confused.

"Wait, what happen after he died? That's the end, what kinda shitty-ass ending is that?" Brown eyes sparked with anger and Genesis sighed even more tiredly that before.

"No, that's not how it ends, the last act is missing, although many have there theories."

"Hold up, the last act is missing. The book is huge and there are pages missing too. Why is the book so big when LOVELESS is so short, it has like what, five verses and five acts? Honestly, it should be a page or a page and a half, _if that_."

Genesis stood up abruptly and turned to face her, she flinched back at the look he gave her. His hand covered the red book protectively as he snarled at her.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"All I'm saying is that the book is incredibly short and that is seems pretty worthless to me!"

Letting out a growl as Genesis lost all composure, he grabbed Brooke by her shirt and lifted her up in the air, and she had to stand on her tip-toes in order to prevent being choked.

"LOVELESS is not _worthless_!"

"Yes it is! It makes no sense; I don't even get how you got that whole story off of such a short poem. I bet you made it up because LOVELESS makes no sense, it's just a bunch of trash some guy made up."

"Why you little—"

Needless to say both Brooke and everyone else in Midgar learned to never insult LOVELESS while Genesis was in earshot.

* * *

><p><strong>When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end<strong>  
><strong>The goddess descends from the sky<strong>  
><strong>Wings of light and dark spread afar<strong>  
><strong>She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting<strong>

**Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess**  
><strong>We seek it thus, and take to the sky<strong>  
><strong>Ripples form on the water's surface<strong>  
><strong>The wandering soul knows no rest.<strong>

**There is no hate, only joy**  
><strong>For you are beloved by the goddess<strong>  
><strong>Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds<strong>

**Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul**  
><strong>Pride is lost<strong>  
><strong>Wings stripped away, the end is nigh<strong>

**My friend, do you fly away now?**  
><strong>To a world that abhors you and I?<strong>  
><strong>All that awaits you is a somber morrow<strong>  
><strong>No matter where the winds may blow<strong>

**My friend, your desire**  
><strong>Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess<strong>

**Even if the morrow is barren of promises**  
><strong>Nothing shall forestall my return<strong>

**My friend, the fates are cruel**  
><strong>There are no dreams, no honor remains<strong>  
><strong>The arrow has left the bow of the goddess<strong>

**My soul, corrupted by vengeance**  
><strong>Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey<strong>  
><strong>In my own salvation<strong>  
><strong>And your eternal slumber<strong>

**Legend shall speak**  
><strong>Of sacrifice at world's end<strong>  
><strong>The wind sails over the water's surface<strong>  
><strong>Quietly, but surely<strong>

**Even if the morrow is barren of promises**  
><strong>Nothing shall forestall my return<strong>  
><strong>To become the dew that quenches the land<strong>  
><strong>To spare the sands, the seas, the skies<strong>  
><strong>I offer thee this silent sacrifice<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Really LOVELESS makes no sense to me it's a pretty poem and all, but it really makes no sense. I read online the interpretation of it, so I'm not sure if that's even right. But I felt like making this because I was bored and yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII but I guess I own Brooke.


End file.
